talesofgracesfandomcom-20200216-history
Costumes
In-Game Costumes Vesperia Costumes Sable Izolle (Desert Research City). Win the Magic Carta game without your opponent scoring a point. *'Yuri' Costume for Asbel - Beat on Easy (10 Cards) *'Patty' Costume for Sophie - Beat on Medium (20 Cards) *'Rita' Costume for Cheria - Beat on Hard (30 Cards) Swimsuits After receiving the Shuttle, do the event at the Beach Resort (located at -367x, -159y). The suits are now stolen and scattered over the world. Locations: *Asbel - Check the vase near the Oul Raye item shop. *Sophie - Take the left path in the Strahta ruins and fight an Elemental Torch Monster. *Cheria - Check the Sable Izolle item shop's tables and buy her title for 100,000 Gald. *Malik - Speak to the man in front of Yu Liberte's main gate. *Hubert - Defeat the Fake Watermelon in the bottom right corner inside Rockgagong. *Pascal - Defeat the robot in front of the power room (first room) of the Sandshroud Ruins ( Located in Uncharted Desert). Formal Costumes *Asbel - Received from an inn request in Lhant. Get the ship model from where you first fought Lambda when they were kids. (Barona Catacombs) *Sophie - Star event in the Turtlez Village. Talk to the Turtlez chief. *Hubert - Request in Katz Town Inn. Go to the Strahtan Ruins, behind Duplemar (their Valkines) there's a chest containing Liquisilk. *Cheria - Request in Katz Town Inn. Enter Barona castle from the front, go right for 4 screens. The screen after you pass the Turtlez Salesman, go North up the long hallway. Go left, then there should be a room with 3 doors, go in the top-left one There should be Windthread. *Pascal - In the Uncharted Sandstretch, Walk towards the dungeon and you should see a event. Defeat the monsters there and you get it. *Malik - Go back to the end room of Bathus Citadel after you have beaten it and examine the star. Costumes can only be available to select when you have earned 3+ stars on the title. The time to grind sp can be shortened by using Mastery Tonics or equipping a Book of Talent, Book of Passion or a Book of Audacity in the eleth mixer. Pre02.jpg|Vesperia costumes CheriaSwim.jpg|Cheria's swimsuit MalikSwim.jpg|Malik's swimsuit PascalSwim.jpg|Pascal's swimsuit AsbelSophieSwim.jpg|Asbel's and Sophie's swimsuits Formal.jpg|Cheria's, Asbel's and Sophie's formal costumes HubertFormal.png|Hubert's Modern Youth costume Pre-order Bonus Consumers who pre-ordered their copy of Tales of Graces ƒ at GameStop got a set of special in-game outfits and an exclusive XMB theme. It was also included in the One Day Edition of the game. Featured Costumes: *Asbel as Kyle Dunamis from Tales of Destiny 2 *Sophie as Rutee Kartret from Tales of Destiny *Richard as Judas from Tales of Destiny 2 Pre01.jpg|Preorder Bonus DLC Several costumes are available as downloadable content in the Playstation Store. Japan only: *Sophie's Hatsune Miku costume 09/26/12: *Asbel - Leon Magnus (Tales of Destiny). Battle BGM = Fate of a Fencer *Sophie - Anise Tatlin (Tales of the Abyss). Battle BGM = The Edge of a Decision *Cheria - Natalia L. K. Lanvaldear (Tales of the Abyss). Battle BGM = Awkward Justice *Hubert - Flynn Scifo (Tales of Vesperia). Battle BGM = Fury Sparks *Pascal - Harold Berselius (Tales of Destiny 2). Battle BGM = Alea Jacta Est *Malik - Raven (Tales of Vesperia). Battle BGM = Hikari to Kage ni Irodorarete *Richard - Zelos Wilder (Tales of Symphonia). Battle BGM = Beat the Angel Cos1.jpg Cos2.jpg Cos4.jpg Cos3.jpg Cos5.jpg Cos6.jpg|Sophie - Hatsune Miku Ver.1 Cos7.jpg|Sophie - Hatsune Miku Ver.2 AlternatePink.jpg Cos9.jpg Cos10.jpg Cos11.jpg|School uniform costumes Cos13.jpg|Costume set by Mutsumi Inomata Alternate.jpg|Costume set by Mutsumi Inomata (JP) Cos14.jpg|From 09/26/12 Cos15.jpg|From 09/26/12 CheriaCos.jpg|BoA costume Category:All pages Category:Game Category:Pre-Order